Szlaban
by madame.marlies
Summary: Miniaturka. Takiego końca szlabanu to się Severus nie spodziewał.


Jeszcze nie weszła do klasy, a już czuła jego obecność. Nie wiedziała jak dokładnie to określić. Dla niej to były fale chłodu wyciekające spod szpary w drzwiach.

Biorąc głęboki oddech przygotowywała się na grad uszczypliwości, który miał na nią spaść.

- Witam panią, panno Granger. Jak miło, że wreszcie zaszczyciła pani moje lochy swą uroczą obecnością! - Jednak jego zimny uśmiech mówił jasno, że wcale się z tego powodu nie cieszy. - Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za pani spóźnienie. Wydawało mi się, że profesor McGonagall, przykłada większą uwagę do punktualności swoich wychowanków. - Spojrzenie jakie jej posłał martwego mogłoby doprowadzić do zawału.

- Przepraszam, panie profesorze - powiedziała, starając się, aby zabrzmiało to szczerze. Nieznacznie tylko kiwnął głową, co przyjęła z ulgą.

- Może już pani zaczynać. Kociołki pierwszoklasistów czekają z niecierpliwością, na pani uwagę. - Uśmiechnął się paskudnie wskazując rzeczone kotły oblebione jakąś zielonkawą masą. Hermiona podejrzewała, że i kolor nie jest bez znaczenia.

Ruszyła w ich stronę mając nadzieję, że _on _nie będzie się już odzywał.

Jej pragnienie się spełniło i Snape się nie odzywał - w każdym razie bezpośrednio do niej.

Cieszyła się, że nie musi słuchać jego głosu, który wywoływał w niej drżenie. Niezbyt przyjemne drżenie.

Wiedziała jednak, że od czasu do czasu zerka na nią. To spojrzenie wypalało jej dziurę w plecach. Jego właściciel pewnie nieraz ubolewał, że nie ma ono takich właściwości.

Miała już stanowczo dość chłodu, który roztaczał dookoła siebie i żaru jaki w niej wywoływał.

Wiedziała, że _normalne_ funkcjonowanie nie wchodzi w rachubę.

_Przecież to Snape! _- upominała się w myślach.

Starała się przypomienić sobie te wszystkie chwile, kiedy był dla niej okrutny. Starała się pamiętać o tym, jak nieatrakcyjny jest fizycznie. Próbowała wzbudzić w sobię tę nienawiść, którą chłpcy rozlewali po całym pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów.

Nic jednak nie było w stanie jej pomóc. Napięcie ogarnęło jej ciało. Czuła się niewygodnie we własnej skórze. Jakby krążyło pod nią robactwo. Nie mogła zignorować jego drażniącej obecności.

Rzuciła szmatkę do kociołka. Na odgłos cichego plaśnięcia podniósł głowę znad papierów leżących na jego biurku.

Zmarszczył ten swój długi, haczykowaty nos, wywołując w niej dreszcz.

- Czyżby już pani skończyła, panno Granger?

_Głupia, nie rób tego!_

- Tak, panie profesorze. - Skłamała. _No tak._

Wciąż krzywiąc się wstał i podszedł do niej aby przeprowadzić kontrolę.

- Granger, ty nawet nie zaczęłaś. Pięć od Gryffindoru za bezczelne kłamstwo w stosunku do nauczyciela.

Nie była pewna kiedy złapała go za rękę, ale to zrobiła.

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, w jego czarnych, zimnych oczach malowało się zdumienie.

- Granger, co ty...

Nie skończył. Nie pozwoliła mu na to przyciskając swoje drżące wargi do jego, wąskich i chłodnych, o których marzyła miesiącami.

Nie miała pojęcia jak to ma się potoczyć. W zasadzie nie myślała teraz o niczym.

On natomiast znieruchomiał. Skamieniał. Jak rażony piorunem.

_O Boże, Boże, Boże, Boże! _- kotłowało się jej po głowie. Zaraz ją odepchnie.

Poruszyła ustami, polizała jego dolną wargę.

Wtedy drgnął. Tą ręką, za którą go nie trzymała złapał Hermionę za włosy. Dziewczyna była pewna, że po to, aby wyrwać ich przynajmniej garść.

Jednak Snape ścisnął je mocno i zamiast ją odepchnąć, tak jak się spodziewała, przycisnął mocniej do siebie.

Ze zdziwienia uchyliła usta, w których natychmiast znalazł jego język.

Przez te wszystkie chwile, kiedy wyobrażała sobie jak by to wyglądało, nie przypuszczała, że będzie się czuć tak... dobrze.

Possał jej górną wargę, na co jęknęła.

Nie sądziła też, że Severus może odwzajemiać jej pragnienia.

Już zaczęła poddawać całą sytuację analizie, kiedy oderwał się od jej ust.

- Nie powinniśmy... - zaczął z miną cierpiętnika.

- Wiem - pocałowała go w szyję.

- Mówię, poważnie Granger, to jest...

- Nieodpowiednie - dokończyła całując jego obojczyk.

- Ja... - ponownie mu przerwała. Tym razem wracając do jego ust.

Wiedział, że to co robi jest złe. Nie powinien. Ale też nie mógł przestać. Nie teraz.

- Nie możemy - wyszeptał mimo to, że już nie dałby rady się zatrzymać.

Pocałowała go z jeszcze większą zawziętością i determinacją. Zupełnie jakby chciała pokazać, że nic jej nie obchodzą odgórnie ustalone normy.

Uległ. Znowu.

Dotykał jej wszędzie, niemalże zrywał z niej ubranie, byle tylko dotknąć kawałka gołej skóry.

Jego własna płonęła pod jej dotykiem.

Po chwili, która wydawała mu się wiecznością połączyli się w jedno. Oddała mu się a on to bezczelnie wykorzystał. Wiedział, że ten moment zapamięta do końca swojego życia. Jej ciche jęki były melodią dla jego uszu.

Wszystkie zmartwienia odeszły w niepamięć. Zniknęły wszelakie bariery. Byli tylko oni, ich rozgrzane ciała i nieprzytomne zmysły.

Wszystko jednak skończyło się niemalże tak szybko jak się zaczęło.

Ich prawie nagie ciała były pokryte lepką warstwą potu. Żadne z nich nie oddychało jeszcze normalnie.

Chciał coś powiedzieć. Wiedział, że powinien. Nie miał jednak pojęcia _co_.

Ona nie miała jednak zamiaru długo zwlekać. Wstała i nie patrząc na niego zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy porozrzucane na podłodze.

Obserwował jej kołyszące się piersi ze znacznie większym zainteresowaniem niż zamierzał okazać.

- Ja... - zaczął, ale nie wiedział jak skończyć. To była pierwsza sytuacja w jego życiu, kiedy nie miał co powiedzieć.

- Nie wysilaj się - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Całą winę biorę na siebie.

_Winę?_

- W zasadzie nic takiego się nie stało - ciągnęła jak gdyby nigdy nic. Przypatrywał się bez słowa, jak pośpiesznie naciąga ubrania. - Sama tego chciałam.

Rozejrzała się jakby sprawdzając czy wszystko ma i dopiero teraz spojrzała na niego. Dopiero teraz wyglądała na zagubioną i niepewną.

Severus domyślił się, że czeka na jego reakcję. Tylko co on, do licha, ma zrobić? Nie wiedział.

- Dobranoc, profesorze - powiedziała. Wzdrygnął się na dźwięk tych chłodnych słów, które zupełnie nie pasowały do tego co właśnie się stało. Nie należało to przecież do wzorowej relacji nauczyciel-uczeń.

Zachciało mu się krzyczeć na własną głupotę. Właśnie uprawiał seks z Granger. Na podłodze klasy, w której ją uczy.

Wstał mając zamiar odnaleźć swój bezcenny zapas Ognistej.


End file.
